Skyrim Book of Fate
As you may already know, the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a massive RPG game created by Bethesda Game Studios and was released in November of 2011. This game is huge, and I mean huge. Hundreds of hours could be poured into playing this game, and you will find that you would have only scratched the surface of the game. The most notable things and most known things in the game are the Thieve's guild, The Dark Brotherhood, the outstanding main questline, the DLC's and many other great things that if listed, would make this list far too long. However, there is one thing in Skyrim that isn't unkown, but not something you would find out about or here about until you've actually gotten into the game. That thing, is the Book of Fate. Now, before you go making assumptions that this is some secret that Bethesda never wanted anyone to find, let me explain it. For those of you who have heard of the Book of Fate, you probably know that it is in Calixto's House of Curiosities in Windhelm. Along with many other "curiosities", the Book of Fate sits on a shelf. When you open the book, you will most likely find that it is blank. When you first stumbled upon this, I'm guessing you were either confused or dissapointed. To get the full story on the book, simply talk to Calixto and pay him a few Septims for a tour. When he finishes talking about some other things on the shelves, he will come to the Book of Fate, and he will tell you that what is inside the book, varies according to it's reader. So effectively, there is no way to change what it says. However, this book is much, much more profound than just some little easter egg Bethesda put into the game. In my opinion, this book is the most important item in the entire game, and I will tell you why. All throughout the game, you can find bugs in jars. Now, there are only five of them, but they are pretty much scattered throughout Skyrim. If you select the "view" option while looking at the bug in a jar in your inventory, you will be able to rotate it. Upon rotating it, assuming you've got it at the right angle, you can see a rune on the bottom of each of the lids of the jars. This in itself has sparked many theories which you can easily find some information about by simply searching "skyrim bug in jar theory". Some of these theories are that they hint a DLC, that they are just some joke put in by Bethesda to stir up theories, and that they even point to the Thalmor erasing mankind from existence. While most of the theories have some very good points to back them up, none of them are true. Now how does the Book of Fate have anything to do with this? In short, it is the key to the entire bug in jar theory. To actually complete the steps that lead up to the end result, you need some items. For a start, you need the Book of Fate, an inkwell, a quill, the spell Telekinesis and the five bugs in jars. The butterfly in a jar can be found on a shelf in Alchemist's Shack, the bee in a jar can be found in Goldenglow Estate, the dragonfly in a jar can be found in Dushnikh Yal, specifically in the cellar of Burguk's Longhouse, the torchbug in a jar can be found in Frostflow Lighthouse, and the moth in a jar can be found in Duskglow Crevice. Now that the list of items is done, on to the steps. Once you have the items, you need to go to the Throat of the World. Once there, go on top of the small cliff and climb until you get to the Notched Pickaxe. Once there, you need to balance the Book of Fate on the small ledge above the notched pickaxe. Once that is done, drop the inkwell, the quill, and the five bugs in jars. Make sure they do not roll off the cliff, because if this happens the process is ruined even if you recover the item. Take each item with telekinesis and launch them straight up into the sky in the order of quill, inkwell, moth in jar, torchbug in jar, butterfly in jar, bee in jar, and lastly dragonfly in jar. You will notice that none of them will fall down. The next step is to wait. Not wait in game, but in real time. You must wait 1 day, 1 hour, 11 minutes and 1 seconds of real time. No setting the clock forward, no leaving the game unatended, just wait there. I suggest you do this with a buddy, as you need your sleep. After that time interval is complete, you must use your Storm Call shout. Eventually, a lightning bolt will strike the Book of Fate. Open the book. If you are lucky, there will be something written in the book. Now, this is luck. The chance of something showing up are 1 to 3, and you only get one shot per account to do this. In the book, there are predictions. I've gathered 5 total predictions from countless hours of doing this. This is what I've gathered: "9/13/17: We all weap on this day, the United States was never prepared". "2/18/22: I always knew time travel was possible". "4/7/15: Pretty surprised, Microsoft never seemed like the company that would go bankrupt." "11/26/16: Who would have thought gas would cost eight dollars a gallon?" "5/12/20: The Golden Gate Bridge never seemed very sturdy, can't say I'm surprised". Could these predictions actually be true? Will time travel be possible in 2022? Will something happen to the Golden Gate Bridge in 2020? Will Microsoft go bankrupt in 2015? I guess only time will tell. Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game